Fantasy Lover
by wrightwritesalot
Summary: Being trapped in a bedroom with a woman is a grand thing, for most. Being trapped in hundreds of bedrooms over two thousand years isn't. And being cursed into a book as a love-slave can ruin anyone's day. But what will happen when it isn't a woman but a young man who summons me. Who not only is a gorgeous creature but sees me as having the tortured past that I do. AU, Seto/Jonouchi
1. Prologue

**Hello all. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wright, the author and your current wordsmith. Thank you for taking time to read my story, it is truly an honor. If you see any mistakes, what to make suggestions, or know something about Egyptian mythology that you think would help, please review and help me out. This story is loosely based off of the book Fantasy Lover by Sherrilyn Kenyon, with twists and slight changes made by yours truly.**

**Disclaimer: It saddens me to say but I do not own anything dealing with Yugioh or its characters, and the only thing I own of Fantasy Lover is my own personal copy of the book.**

Prologue

He was having that dream again. Or rather, he was dreaming about one of his childhood memories. He was sitting in his best friend Yugi's home. He was there with all of his friends, the gang from high school, listening to another one of Yugi's grandfather's stories. Sugoroku was always telling them legends from ancient cultures, but this one was different; this particular legend had struck a chord somewhere in Jonouchi's heart.

"_Hey Grandpa?" Yugi approached his grandfather with an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Do you think that you could tell us one of your stories?"_

_Sugoroku smiled and chuckled. As much as his grandson and the boy's friends pretended they were too old for his stories, when no one else was looking they never hesitated to ask him to tell them one. "Of course Yugi. I've been studying up on another one recently."_

"_YES!" Yugi's friend Jonouchi threw his fist into the air. The boy was always so full of energy that he never ceased to help brighten Sugoroku's day. "Thanks a lot Gramps! I love 'ya stories!"_

_Sugoroku chuckled as the teens made themselves comfortable. All of them looking expectantly and even excitedly at the prospect of something they hadn't heard yet. Sugoroku settled himself into his favorite armchair; all the while laughing as Jonouchi and Honda fought over the popcorn._

"_Alright now, why don't we get started?" He asked with a mischievous smile and a sparkle to his eye._

"_Possessed of supreme strength and of unrivaled courage, he was blessed by the gods, feared by mortals, and desired by all women who saw him. He was a man who knew no law, respected no quarter._

_ His skill in battle and his superior intellect rivaled the very names of Set, Osiris, and Heracles, and 'twas written that not even the mighty Horus himself could ever defeat him in arms._

_ As if the gift of the mighty War God wasn't enough, 'twas also said that on his birth, the goddess Hathor kissed his cheek, and secured his place forever in mortal memory._

_ Blessed by Hathor's divine tough, he grew into such a man that no woman could deny him her body. For when it came to the Art of Love, he knew no equal-his staminal far beyond that of any mere mortal man. His desires hot and wild, he could never be tamed._

_ Or denied._

_ Golden in skin, dark of hair, and the flashing eyes of a warrior, 'twas said his presence alone was oft enough to satisfy women, and once touched by his hand they would become blinded by pleasure. _

_ None could stand against his charm_

_ And so out of jealousy came a curse to endure. One that can never be broken._

_ Like poor Tantalus of the Greeks, 'tis his plight to forever seek his satisfaction, and never fulfill it. To yearn for his summoner's touch, make love to them, until he is again forced from this world._

_ But beware, for once his touch is felt, it is branded into his lover's memory. No other man shall ever satisfy them again. Because no mere mortal can compare to a man of such beauty. Such heat. Such intrepid sensuality._

_ Behold the cursed._

_ Seto of Thebes._

_ Hold him to your breast and call for him three times on the wings of midnight under the weight of a full moon's light. He will come to you then, and until the next full moon cycle, his body will be yours to command._

_ His only goal will be to please you, to serve you. _

_ To savor you._

_ In his arms, you will learn true paradise._

"_So tell me, what did you think?" Sugoroku asked finishing his story, it was a little racy for one still in high school but there was a method to his madness. _

"_It was amazing Grandpa! Are there any facts to back it up?" Sugoroku chuckled, Yugi was always excited about any story he told, whether it was a romance or one of the most tragic._

"_Eeehh, it was a good story Mr. Moto, but not really up my alley." Sugoroku blinked owlishly at Honda he had almost forgotten that the boy was there, he never really did care for stories that didn't have action in them. _

"_Don't worry my boy I have more stories about this man. Did I forget to mention that he was a famous general that won many battles?" Sugoroku laughed at the way Honda perked up at the mention of battles._

"_That was quite…ummm…. I'll go with romantic" Anzu answered with a quiet giggle. She loved any story that romance to it. The idea of a man who was there solely for her pleasure did strike her fancy quite a bit. It did, however make Sugoroku frown just a small bit. That didn't serve his purpose for telling the story at all, but smiled and told the girl that the man had had his own romance in life and if she cared to listen, he would tell her all about it._

"_It's a little bit sad. Isn't it Gramps?" Sugoroku looked up, completely shocked by Jonouchi's response. The boy saw the look on his face and sought to further explain himself._

"_I mean, you told the story real well and all. It was an awesome story but….to be trapped and forced to do the biddings of others…..it just seems kinda heart breaking." Jonouchi finished his explanation very quietly._

"_That's precisely what it is Jou." Sugoroku smiled reassuringly at the boy, this gave him hope that his reason for telling the children the story might work out after all._

"_Well, who would like to hear more of this famous general's life?" Sugoroku laughed as the teens stumbled over themselves to hear more._

Jonouchi woke up feeling slightly uneasy. He felt like he needed to do something, rolling over he looked at the clock by his bed. Shit! He was supposed to meet Anzu later and he was already running late. He scrambled out of be rushing to the shower, hopefully he could make it and if he didn't, hopefully Anzu wouldn't give him to hard a time about being late.

"Character Room"

Yugi: So Jou did you really dream that or did Wright just make it up?

Jou: Well I kinda dreamt it. But…well, I had a dream ok and then I was just looking through her books trying to find something to read. Well I found something and it made me think of my dream…and so….now we have the story!

Kaiba: Adorable, simply adorable.

Yugi: What's adorable, Kaiba?

Kaiba: I didn't know that dogs could read. I mean, I knew that Wright was good with animals but this takes the cake.

Jou: Why you! Why….Why…..

Kaiba: I guess she still needs to work on your speech now doesn't she?

Jou: I'm gonna knock that smug grin right of your face!

Yugi: Jou! We aren't supposed to fight, remember? Just go tell Wright, she'll take care of it.

Jou: You're right Yugi, I don't have time that jerk anyway! (Door slams as Jonouchi storms out)

Kaiba:…..

Yugi: Why do you have that look on your face?

Kaiba: Because Yugi, I have a plan. After all, Jonouchi isn't the only one who suggested this story to our dear Wright. (Kaiba leaves the room)

Yugi: Well, I know that he likes Jou but does he have to make him so miserable? I just hope they don't destroy something, when Kaiba decides to enact his plan. Bye everyone! Thanks for reading and come back later!


	2. Chapter One

**Hello all, Wright here and it is once again an honor and privilege to write for you today. First off I would like to show my appreciation and give a little feedback to those who were so kind to express their interest in my story.**

**FallTigerKisa: First of thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing the prologue to this story. I really enjoyed your review. Seeing as the first two books in the Dark-Hunter timeline are so closely interrelated as far as their characters go I thought that I would cast Yugi in the role of Amanda, so he will not be Selena as unfortunate as that is. You'll see as soon as you start reading who will be cast as Selena though. I completely agree with your idea for Zarek, but I still haven't made up my mind what to do about Acheron's character. He is my favorite character as well, so I'm taking my time thinking about his story.**

**iNsAnE nO bAkA: Thank you so much for your review and for following my story. I hope you do continue to read my story.**

**Iwini: Thank you so much for your review as well and hope you continue to read as well.**

**I would like to thank the following readers for following and/or favoriting my story as well: LocoCoco300, Ichigo-the-Deathberry, Kristy Annabelle Cullens, dancing elf, and Jelen Of Moonlight.**

**I also want to express my appreciation for everyone who took the time to read my story. I consider it an enormous compliment that you would take the time to and I hope you will stay the story through its finish. **

**Finally the disclaimer: It still saddens me to say but I do not own anything dealing with Yugioh or its characters, and the only thing I own of Fantasy Lover is my own personal copy of the book.**

Chapter One

"Honey, you need to get laid."

Jounouchi flinched at Anzu's overly loud voice in the small café where they sat, finishing up their lunch. Unfortunately for him, Anzu's voice possessed a lovely octave that could carry plainly through a hurricane.

And it was followed by a sudden hush in the crowded room.

Glancing at the nearby tables, Jou noted the women, and a few men, had stopped talking, and turned to stare at them with a lot more interest than he cared for.

_Ah jeez! Will Anzu ever learn to keep her voice down? Worse, what will she do next, strip naked, and dance on the tabletops?_

Again.

For the millionth time since they had first me, Jou wished Anzu could get embarrassed. But his flamboyant, often extravagant pal didn't know the meaning of the word.

Jou covered his face with his hands and did his best to ignore the curious onlookers. An urge to slink beneath the table, followed by an even greater urge to kick his companion, consumed him.

"Why don't you speak a little louder, Anzu?" he whispered. "I don't think the people in Canada were able to hear you."

"Oh, I don't know," the gorgeous brown-haired waiter said as he stopped by their table. "They're probably headed south even as we speak."

Heat stole up Jou's cheeks as the obviously college-aged waiter gave him a devilish grin. "Is there anything else I can get you two?" he asked, then looked pointedly at Jou. "Or more precisely, is there anything I can do for you, Sir?"

_How about a bag for my head, or a stick to beat Anzu with?_

"I think we have it," Jou said, his cheeks scalding. He was _definitely_ going to kill Anzu for this. "We just need our bill."

"All right then," he said, pulling their ticket off and scribbling across the top of the paper. He set it down in front of Jou. "Just give me a call if I can be of any further service."

It was only after he left that Jou saw his name and phone number on the top of the bill.

Anzu took one look at it and laughed out loud.

"Just you wait," Jou said, suppressing a smile as he totaled his portion of the food. "I _will_, get you back for this."

Anzu ignored the threat as she fished in her beaded bag for her money. "Yeah, yeah, so you say. If I were you, I'd hang on to that number. He is a cute little thing."

"_Young_ thing," Jou corrected. "And I think I'll pass. The last thing I need is to be locked up for contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

Anzu slid her gaze over to where the waiter leaned with one hip against the bar. "Yeah, but Mr. Brad Pitt look-alike over there might be worth it. I wonder if he has an older brother?"

"I wonder how much Bill would pay to know his wife spent her entire lunch hour ogling a kid?"

Anzu snorted as she placed her money on the table.

"I'm not ogling him for myself. I'm ogling him for you.

It was, after all, your sex life we were discussing."

"Well, my sex life is just hunky-dory, and not the business of the people in this restaurant." Tossing his money on the table, Jou grabbed the last bite of cubed cheese and headed for the door.

"Don't get mad," Anzu said, following him out into the busy crowd of tourists and regulars thronging the square.

A lone saxophone played jazz above the cacophony of voices, horses, and car engines as a wave of heat assaulted him.

Trying his best to ignore air so thick it could barely be inhaled, Jou wended his way through the crowd, and vendors' booths that were set in front of the wrought-iron fence surrounding the square.

"You know it's true," Anzu said as she caught up to him. "I mean, goodness, Jou, it's been what? Two years?"

"Four," he said absently. "But who's counting?"

"Four years with no sex?" Anzu repeated loudly in disbelief.

Several onlookers paused to look curiously form Anzu to Jou.

Oblivious as usual to the attention they collected, Anzu continued without pausing. "Don't tell me that _you've_ forgotten this is the Age of Electronics? I mean, really, do any of your patients know how long you've gone without sex?"

Jou swallowed his cheese and gave Anzu a nasty glare. Did Anzu intend to shout it out for every human, and every horse for that matter, in the world to hear?

"Keep your voice down," he said, then added dryly, "I don't think it's the business of my patients whether or not I'm a born-again virgin. And as for the Age of Electronics, I really don't want to get personal with something that comes with a warning label and batteries."

Anzu snorted. "Yeah, well, to you talk, most men should come with warning labels." She lifted her hands up to frame her next statement. _"Attention, please, Psycho Alert. Me, he-man, am prone to nasty mood swings, lengthy pouts, and possess the ability to tell my partner the truth about their weight without warning."_

Jou laughed. He'd rattled off that spiel about men who needed warning labels countless times.

"Ah, I see, Dr. Sex," Anzu said with an imitation Dr. Ruth accent. "You just sit there and listen to them spout off all the intimate details of their sexual encounters while you live like a lifetime member of the Teflon Panty Club."

Dropping her accent, Anzu added, "I can't believe after all the stuff you've heard in your sessions that none of it has ever gotten your hormones revved."

Jou have Anzu a droll look. "Yeah, well I am a sex therapist. It wouldn't do my patients much good for me to have _la petit mort_ while they're in the middle of spewing out their problems. I mean really, Anzu, I'd lose my license."

"Well, I don't see how you can advise them when you won't go anywhere near a man."

Grimacing, Jou led the way back to the other side of the square, across from the Tourist Information Center where Anzu's tarot card and palm reading stand was set up. All the while remembering how he had gotten to this particular occupation. He began as a history major, Sugoroku and his stories had seen to that; but after taking one Psychology class he had fallen in love with the field. And then after hearing several horror stories and having his own bad experiences, he decided that this was how he wanted to help people.

When Jou reached the small card table draped with a dark purple cloth, he sighted. "You know I would date if I could ever find a man who was worth it. But most are such a waste of time that I'd rather sit at home and watch reruns of Hee Haw."

Anzu gave him an irritated smirk. "What was wrong with Gerry?"

"Bad breath."

"Jamie?"

"His fondness for mining nose gold. Especially during dinner."

"Tony?"

Jou just looked at her.

Anzu threw her hands up. "Okay, so maybe he did have a little gambling problem. But then, everyone needs a hobby."

Jou glared at her, did she really need to bring up all of his past relationships.

"Hey, Madam Anzu, you back from lunch?" Miho asked from the next stand over where she hawked her sketches and pottery.

A few years younger than them, Miho had long, light blue hair and always wore clothes that reminded Jou of a fairy princess.

Her costume today was a wispy white skirt that would have been obscene if not for the pale pink leotard beneath it and a pretty peasant blouse.

"Yeah, I'm back," Anzu said as she knelt to unlock the doors on her metal wheeled cart that she secured every morning to the wrought-iron gate with a bicycle chain. "Did I get any interest while I was gone?"

"A couple of guys took your business card and said they'd be back after they ate."

"Thanks." Anzu placed her purse inside the cart, then pulled out the dark blue cigar box she used to hold her money, her tarot cards that she kept wrapped in a black silk scarf, and a thin, yet humongous, brown leather book Jou had never seen before.

"Did you get all you prices marked?" she asked Miho.

"Yes," Miho said as she grabbed her purse. "I still say its bad luck. But at least if anyone wants to know the price for anything while I'm gone, it'll be there."

A rough-looking biker pulled up to the curb. "Hey, Miho," he shouted, "Get your butt over here. I'm hungry."

Miho waved her hand dismissively. "Keep your chains on, Harry, and lay off or you'll be eating by yourself," she said as she walked slowly toward him. She climbed up on the back of his motorcycle.

Jou shook his head at the two of them. Miho needed dating help a whole lot more than he did.

He watched as they drove past the café. "Ooo, I bet a beignet would be good for dessert."

"Food is no substitute for sex," Anzu said as she placed the cards and book on her table. "Isn't that what you keep telling-"

"All right, you've made your point. But really, Anzu, why are you suddenly so interested in my sex life? Or more importantly, the lack thereof?"

Anzu handed him the book. "Because I have an idea."

Now that was something that chilled him to his bones, even in this wretched heat. And Jou didn't frighten easily. Well, not unless it involved Anzu and one of her cockamamie ideas. "Not another séance?"

"No, this is better."

Inwardly, Jou cringed and wondered what he'd be doing right now if he'd had a normal roommate his first year at college instead of the flighty Gypsy wanna-be Anzu. One thing was sure, he wouldn't be discussing his sex life in the middle of a crowded street.

In that instant, he became acutely aware of their differences. He stood wearing a thin sleeveless t-shirt, his hair pulled back, while Anzu wore a long flowing black broomstick skirt with a tight purple tank top that barley covered her ample chest.

Anzu's shoulder-length frizzy brown hair was pulled up with a black leopard silk scarf and she had huge silver moon earring hanging to her shoulders. Not to mention the silver mine she had strapped to both her wrist in the way of about a hundred and fifty silver bangles. Bangles that jingled every time she moved.

People had always remarked on their differences, but Jou knew Anzu hid her astute mind and insecurity behind her "exotic" attire. Inside, the two of them were far more alike than anyone would ever guess.

Except for Anzu's bizarre belief in the occult.

And Anzu's insatiable appetite for sex.

Moving to stand beside him, Anzu forced the book into Jou's reluctant hands and thumbed through it. Jou did his best not to drop it.

Or roll his eyes.

"I got this from Sugoroku. You know the old stories he used to tell us about that Egyptian general? Well I went to go visit him to see if he knew where I could get a book on psychometry when he gave this to me for you. So I looked through it and _voila!_" Anzu pointed triumphantly at the page.

Jou looked down at the picture, then gaped.

Never had he seen such a thing.

The man in the picture was riveting, and the picture absolutely shocking in its detail. If not for the deep impression marks on the page where it had been drawn, he would have sworn it was an actual photograph of some ancient Egyptian statue.

No, he corrected himself- an Egyptian god. Surely no mortal man could ever look that good.

Standing in full naked glory, the man oozed power, authority, and raw animal sexuality. Even though his pose was a casual stance, he looked like some leek predator ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

His very veins stood out on a body made perfect with the promise of a hard, lean strength designed purely for pleasure.

His mouth dry, Jou trailed his gaze over his muscles, which bulged in perfect proportion to his height and weight. He followed the lean, hard muscles over the deep indentation that divided his pectorals, down the wash-board stomach that just begged to be touched.

To his navel.

And then to his…

Well, no one had bothered to put a fig leaf _there_. And why should they? Who in their right mind would want to cover up so _nice_ a masculine package?

For that matter, who would need anything with batteries around with _that _in the house!

Licking his lips, Jou looked back at his face.

As he stared at the sharp, handsome features that held just a hint of a sardonic smirk, he had the image of a breeze tugging at sun-kissed, chocolate locks that curled around a neck made for suckling. Of icy blue eyes piercing in their intensity as he raised an iron spear over his head and shouted.

He felt a sudden stirring in the thick, hot air around him, one that seemed to somehow caress his exposed skin.

He could almost hear the deep timbre of his voice, feel strong arms wrap about him and pull him back against a rock hard chest while warm breath tickled his ear. Feel strong, competent hands roaming his body, giving him delight as they sought out his most private places.

A chill stole up his spine, and his body throbbed in areas he'd never known a body could throb. It was a fierce, demanding ache he'd never before known.

Blinking, he glanced up at Anzu to see if she'd been affected the same way. If she had, she gave no clue.

Jou must be hallucinating. That was it! The spices from their lunch had finally seeped into his brain and turned it to mush.

"What do you think of him?" Anzu asked, finally meeting his gaze.

Jou shrugged in an effort to subdue the slow burn of his body. Still, his eyes lingered on his perfect form. "He looks like a client I signed up yesterday."

Well, it wasn't exactly true- the guy he'd seen had been fairly attractive, but nothing like the man in the drawing.

He'd never seen anything like _him_ in his life!

"Really?" Selena's eyes darkened in a way that warned him she was about to begin her long lecture on kismet and chance meetings.

"Yeah," he said, cutting Anzu off before she could start. "He told me he was a lesbian trapped in a man's body."

Anzu's face fell. Grabbing the book form him and slamming it shut, Anzu glared at him. "You know the weirdest people."

Jou cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't say it," Anzu said as she took her usual seat behind her table. She placed the book down beside her. "I'm telling you, _this_"-she tapped the center of the book twice-"is the answer for you."

Jou stared at his friend, thinking how true to form Madam Anzu, self-proclaimed Moon Mistress, looked sitting behind her tarot cards and purple table with the arcane book beneath her hand. At that moment, he could almost believe Anzu was a mystical Gypsy.

If he believed in such things.

"Okay," Jou said, giving in. "Quit stalling and tell me what that book and picture have to do with my sex life."

Anzu's face became gravely earnest. "Do you _not _remember any of the stories that Sugoroku used to tell us about him?! That guy I showed you…Seto…is an Egyptian love-slave who is completely controlled by, and devoted to, whoever summons him."

Jou laughed out loud. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help it. How in the world could a Rhodes Scholar with a Ph.D. in both ancient history and physics even one with Anzu's idiosyncrasies believe in something so ludicrous?

"Don't laugh. I'm serious."

"I know you are, that's what makes this so funny." Clearing his throat, Jou sobered. "Okay. What do I have to do? Strip off my clothes and dance by the lake at midnight?" The corners of his mouth lifted even as Anzu's eyes darkened in warning. "You're right, I'd get sex all right, but I don't think it'd be from some gorgeous Egyptian love-slave."

The book fell from the table.

Anzu jumped with a shriek and scooted her chair back.

Jou gasped. "You pushed that with your elbow, didn't you?"

Her eyes round as saucers, Anzu slowly shook her head no.

"'Fess up Anzu."

"I didn't do it," she said, her face deadly serious. "I think you offended him."

Shaking his head at that nonsense, Jou fished his sunglasses and keys out of his bag. Yeah, right, this was just like the time in college when Anzu had talked him into using an Ouija board and Anzu had made it say that Jou would marry an Egyptian god by the time he was thirty and six kids with him.

To this day, Anzu refused to admit that she'd been pushing the planchette.

And right now it was too hot under the August sun to argue. "Look, I need to get back to the office. I have a two o'clock and I don't want to get caught in traffic. Besides if you remember I always pitied the poor guy in that story. To be stuck serving others for eternity; it's just horrible." He pulled his Ray-Bans on. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll bring the wind."

"All right then, I'll see you at eight." Jou paused long enough to say, "Tell Bill I said hi and thanks for letting you come over for my birthday."

Anzu watched him walk off and smiled. "Just wait until you see your birthday present," she whispered, picking the book up from where it had fallen. She trailed her hand over the soft tooled leather, brushing away a few grains of dirt.

Opening it back up, Anzu stared at the gorgeous picture, and at eyes that were drawn in black and yet somehow gave the impression of an almost ice blue.

For once, her spell would work. She was sure of it.

"You'll like him, Seto," Anzu whispered to him as she traced her finger over his perfect body. "But I should warn you, he'd try the patience of a saint. And getting inside his defenses will be as hard as breaching the walls of Troy. Still, I think if anyone can help him find himself, it's you."

Underneath her hand, she felt the book grow warm and instinctively she knew it was his way of accepting the challenge she offered.

Jou thought her crazy for her beliefs, but as the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter and with the blood of Gypsies flowing thick through her veins, Anzu knew that there were certain things in life that defied explanation. Certain arcane energies that ebbed and flowed unchecked, just waiting for someone to channel them.

And tonight was a full moon.

Placing the book back into the safety of her cart where she locked it up tight she was certain that kismet had placed the book in her hands. She had felt it calling to her as soon as Sugoroku had walked towards her with it.

Since she had been happily married for the last two years, she knew the book wasn't meant for her. It was only using her to get where it need to go.

To Jounouchi.

Her smile grew wider. Imagine having such an incredibly handsome Egyptian love-slave at your beck and command for an entire month…

Yep, this was definitely a birthday Jou would remember for the rest of his life.


End file.
